Do Over
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: A few years after the battle the muggles turn on them and kill all the wizards and witches, Death gives Harry the choice of going back and doing it over, give him the chance to try and save the wizarding world. This will be a slash story!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the plot of this story and I kind of own Death._

* * *

 _A dark figure stood looking over the black lake, behind him lay the rubble of the once beautiful and majestic school Hogwarts. The teen felt tired, after so many years of fighting he was drained, mentally and physically._

 _The person was known as Harry Potter, once the savior of the wizarding world. But everything changed a few years after the war with Voldemort, the muggles turned on them and attacked._

 _During this time wizards were hunted down and used in experiments, they tried to fight back but they were no match for the muggles bullets and bombs, the wizards were quickly wiped out all except for one._

 _Harry sighed once vivid green eyes looked over the ruins of his home, he couldn't feel the magic of the school anymore, it was gone, dead._

 _Cold arms wrapped around him and Harry looked back. Death his only companion in the past years stood with his arms around the boy. "Would you do it differently if you could?"_

 _Harry smiled lightly and nodded. "I would, I was blinded, I thought Dumbledore was a saint and everything he said was right but that was wrong because he was wrong, the muggles were bad for our world, Tom was right."_

 _Death was silent as he listened to his master, his poor tortured master. Death knew more than anyone what the young man had to go through, having learned the true nature of his supposed friends._

 _When the war started almost all of the Weasleys abandoned him, all but the twins, Bill, and Charlie._

 _Death turned Harry around to face him looking into his dulled green eyes. He reached a hand out caressing Harry's face and looking at him with something close to love in his red eyes. "I can send you back master, I can give you the chance to right all the wrongs, allow you to live your life as you want."_

 _Harry stared at the entity before him for a small while before leaning forward pressing his lips to Death's. "Do it."_

-(Break)-

Loud banging was heard on a door. Outside of the small cupboard stood a woman who resembled a horse. She slammed her hand on the door. "Wake up you useless boy!"

The small boy inside the cupboard opened his vivid green eyes the shine back in those eyes having been brought back to his younger body.

Harry sat up holding his head. "Death, are you here?"

Materializing in front of the boy, Death nodded. "I'm here master, how do you feel? Turning back time takes a lot of magic."

Harry nodded in understanding before standing up. "What should I do now, how do I know what I should change and what I shouldn't?"

Death smiled at his small master. "That is for you to decide master, you should live this life however you wish to don't allow anyone to manipulate you."

Harry nodded in understanding, he stood up leaving the small cupboard and making his way to the kitchen. Harry decided he'd lay low for now, he didn't want to alert anyone to how different he was.

The young boy stood in front of the stove flipping the bacon as he waited for his family to make it downstairs. Death stood behind him watching silently.

Harry looked back at the entity raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have work to do? Just because we turned back time doesn't mean you can slack on work."

Death pouted at him slightly huffing in annoyance. "Fine, I'll go do paperwork, if you need anything just shout."

With that the entity disappeared. Harry snickered knowing how much Death hated doing paperwork, he hated it just as much truthfully.

"What are you laughing at freak?" Dudley stood behind him sneering down at him with his arms crossed.

The small boy rolled his eyes looking over to his pig of a cousin. His green eyes flashed making Dudley fell back on his fat ass and screech. "Mom! Mom! The freak is doing something freaky again!"

Petunia Dursley came into the room eyes landing on Harry who stood at the stove. She ran to Dudley bringing him into her arms. "What have you done now boy!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know Aunt Petunia, I didn't do anything at least I don't think I did."

Petunia just continued to glare at him before Vernon came into the room and sitting at the table. "Bring my coffee boy!"

Harry grabbed the pot moving to do as told. Dudley pulled himself together and ran over to look over his presents. Harry platted the food as he watched Dudley with a glare.

The pig turned to his parents suddenly glaring. "How many are there?" "36 counted them myself."

Dudley decided to throw one of his famous tantrums. "36 but last year, last year there was 37!"

Harry decided to tune out the rest of the conversation, he already knew how this played out having lived it once before. He started to clean the dishes and Petunia and Vernon decided what they'd do with him seeing as Miss Fig has broken her leg.

The boy decided to speak up for himself. "You could leave me home alone you know, I'm not going to do anything, besides today is Dudley's day I shouldn't be there to potentially ruin it."

Dudley agreed complaining loudly about Harry ruining his birthday. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other before reluctantly agreeing. Vernon pushed Harry against the counter glaring down at him. "Any funny business, anything at all and you'll go without supper for a week!"

Harry watched as the group left to go to the zoo. He knew he was changing his story a little by not going to the zoo, he did know that, but he honestly didn't want to go to the zoo.

Harry snapped his fingers wanting to clean the house in an instant, but nothing happened. He furrowed his brow confused and snapped his fingers again but still nothing happened.

Frustrated Harry called out to the only being that would know what was happening. "Death!"

It took only a few short minutes before Death appeared before Harry. He looked at him slightly amused. "What can I do for you master?"

Harry huffed annoyed looking to the being. "I'm trying to clean the house but every time I snap nothing happens! Why won't my magic work?"

Death smirked even more amused now. "Oh master, not only did your body return to it's ten-year-old self but so did your magic, you can't just snap your fingers and have things happen anymore, you have to build up your core again."

Harry looked horrified at the suggestion, the mere mention of not having all his magic at his beck and call. "Please tell me your joking!"

Death shrugged shaking his head. "Sorry master, but this is how it works, have fun cleaning the house manually."

That being said Death disappeared again from site. Harry cursed glaring at nothing. "You no good useless excuse of a servant!"

* * *

So I got this idea when I was just randomly thinking about Harry Potter, this is going to be a harem story the pairings will be Harry x Tom x Death x Barty x Rabastan x Rodolphus and I might add on Lucius but idk yet anyways if your not into those pairing then this isn't your story. This story will also have select weasley bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Gray Harry, MoD Harry, mature themes in later chapters, and will not be completely canon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for this filler chapter, just one or two more and then we can get on with the real plot! Thanks for reading hope you like it!  
I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot!

* * *

Harry was outside tending to the garden when the Dursley family arrived back home. Harry didn't bother to stop his work knowing it would just earn him a hit to the head.

Many might wonder why he was putting up with the abuse again but he didn't want to tip Dumbledore off that something wasn't to his plans. Harry honestly didn't know what the old man was capable of.

Harry knew Dumbledore hadn't always been so messed up, in the beginning he really did believe in the great good and helping the world be rid of darkness but along the way his views got warped and he began to not care what happened to his pawns.

Harry leaned back wiping the sweat off his forehead. He needed to work on his magic, having to do this stuff manually was exhausting.

Petunia stuck her long neck out the window looking down at Harry with beady little eyes. "Boy, get inside that's enough for today, I'll give you some food and you can take it to your cupboard."

The small boy nodded standing up and patting himself down, this part was new since the last time he was dragged in by his hair and thrown in his 'room' for three days before being allowed food.

The boy took his plate and went to his 'room' the door was closed and locked behind him.

Harry closed his eyes and took in deep breaths slowing his heart rate and then tried reaching into himself. It took him almost ten minutes, but he finally found what his was looking for.

Harry reached out connecting with his magical core, he smiled when he was filled with warmth. His magic has always been his closest companion, he was grateful for his magic and in turn his magic protected him as best it could.

The small brunette opened his vivid green eyes and whispered one of the more simple spells. "Lumos." The small room lit up with a small globe of light hovering above the boy.

Harry grinned seeing the light, 'well this shouldn't be too hard to get the hang of, my letter should be coming tomorrow as well.'

Harry ate his meagre meal and placed the plate in front of the door. He laid back on his small bed and stared at the ceiling silently.

Not even having to ask, Death appeared behind him wrapping the small boy in his arms. The entity ran its hand through it's masters hair. "Sleep master I will watch over you, nothing will happen while I'm here."

Harry nodded tiredly and snuggled closer burrowing his face in deaths cloak. It didn't take long before Harry's breathing evened out and he was asleep.

-(Break)-

Harry stood at the sink washing the dishes the same he did every morning. Vernon was sat in his chair drinking coffee and reading the paper. Dudley was swinging his smelting stick around dressed in his new uniform, and Petunia was sipping a cup of tea watching Harry like a hawk.

They heard at the mail was delivered through the slot. "Dudley go get the mail, would you?"

Dudley scrunched up his nose glaring at his father before whacking him in the head with his smelting stick. "No way, make the freak go get it!"

Vernon winced from the pain, he didn't even turn to look at Harry. "Boy go get the mail, now!"

Harry rolled his eyes already so bored with this, he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and really shake things up, he could almost see the looks on certain people's faces.

The brunette hopped off the stool and made his way towards the door. Harry sifted through the different pieces of mail before getting to what he wanted.

Unlike last time Harry opened the envelope and began reading even though he already knew what was said. This is how Petunia found him, standing in the hall reading a letter she knew very well.

The horse like woman ran to him and snatched the letter out of his hands. "Did you read it? Did you see what is said boy?"

Harry looked up at her eyes challenging and nodded. "Yeah I did, says I'm a wizard and I've been accepted into a boarding school."

Petunia pursed her lips eyes narrowing in anger and hidden under that jealousy. "Vernon! Come quick Vernon!"

The giant whale of a man lumbered his way into the hall and took one look at the letter before his face went bright red. "You'll not be going! That is final I won't hear another word of it!"

Harry glared back at the man. "I'll have you know I will be going, you both have been lying to me my whole life! I'm going to this school if only to be away from you lot and there's not a bloody thing you can do to stop me!"

Vernon looked like he was about to explode from anger. He marched over and raised his hand slapping Harry across the face. "You'll not speak to me in that tone in my own home freak!"

Harry lowered his head and held a hand to his throbbing cheek. "Look at how it's addressed, they know exactly where I am so you're a fool if you think they won't send someone to find me."

Harry looked up vivid green eyes glowing as a draft filtered around the room. "You will not stop me from going and you never! Never lay another hand on me again, if you even try I'll make sure you regret ever being born!"

Petunia and Vernon both looked spooked out of their minds but that didn't stop Petunia from grabbing his arm in a tight grip and dragging him to the cupboard before throwing him in and locking the door. "We'll discuss this later boy."

Harry used his magic to slam the little slot closed making Petunia shriek in fear. He rolled his eyes, really his relatives were too idiotic sometimes.

Harry sat down on his bed leaning his head back against the wall, he wondered how things were going to happen this time now that he confronted his aunt and uncle about the issue with him being a wizard, would Hagrid still come? Would they try to run again?

There was really nothing he could do but wait so Harry laid down on his bed closing his tired eyes and decided he'd sleep on it.

-(break)-

The next morning his door was thrown open and he was jerked out of the small room. Vernon glared down at him with a nasty look as he dragged him to the Livingroom.

The whale of a man threw him onto the floor and took a seat on the couch next to Petunia who had her lips in a thin line and her eyes narrowed.

Harry stood rubbing his back slightly, it had hurt when he was thrown to the ground. The three just stared at each other silently before Petunia broke the silence. "You keep all of your freakish magic away from our home and I mean ALL of it and we'll allow you to go to your freak school."

Harry was fairly surprised by this turn of events, he really didn't think it'd be this easy to convince his aunt and uncle to let him go.

Vernon pointed at him with his fat finger snarling. "We want none of your freakish kind coming near our home, so you make sure they stay far away you hear me boy!"

Harry nodded quickly a grin slowly forming on his face, he couldn't believe they were actually agreeing to this, it was shocking really shocking, but he was happy he didn't have to fight them on it.

Petunia handed over his school list and Harry snatched it up quickly, he already knew all the material, but this letter was of sentimental value to him, so he was glad to have it back.

Vernon decided to add in still looking very unpleased with the whole situation. "We won't be paying a dime to have you go be taught magic tricks by some crackpot old fool!"

Harry rolled his eyes turning away from the fat lard. "Don't worry uncle my parents left me plenty of money for my schooling, you won't have to spend a dime on me and look on the bright side I'll be gone ten months of the year."

With that the conversation was brought to an end and they all separated, Harry to go do his chores and the other two to go do whatever they normally did. Harry grinned he couldn't wait to be back surrounded by the warm magic of Hogwarts, of his home.

* * *

Word count: 1,451


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and Death.

* * *

It was July 31st and Harry was practically vibrating in his excitement. He was going to Diagon alley today to get his school supplies.

Things were already going differently then his first life because no one had come to take him to Diagon but Harry honestly didn't care, he knew where the entrance to the alley was so he'd go by himself.

The 11 years old left his house in surrey and started off down the street. Once he was a good distance away from his home and others he called out to his companion. "Death, I need your help."

In moments the being was hovering in front of him. "What can I help you with today master?"

Harry smiled at the being and held his school list up. "I need to go get my things, you think you could take me to Diagon alley."

Death sighed but nodded, he couldn't refuse the young brunette anything even if he wanted to. Death picked the younger boy up holding him close and the two disappeared without a sound.

They reappeared in an alley off of Diagon so no one would find it weird the boy showing up out of thin air.

The two made their way into the busy streets dodging oncoming witches and wizards who were in a rush to get school supplies for their kids. "So master have you thought on what your plans are?"

Harry nodded silently thinking it over. "Yeah, I think I'll just stay in the back ground for now, change things up but not do anything drastic until fourth year, that's the year Voldemort will be coming back, I'll give a few hints here and there but for the most part I want to build up a group of my own, people who are loyal to me and only me."

Death thought over his master's plan and agreed it seemed smart, build up strength, social standing, and a group of trusted friends who won't betray him the seconds things get bad.

The being looked back over to his master, one things bothering him about his plans. "What are you going to do about your tethers?"

Harry paused in his steps for a moment before resuming his walk. He was silent for so long Death wondered if he was going to answer at all. "I'm going to wait, all my tethers are dark and right now I'm enemy number one I'll wait until fourth year when I make my move, honestly all I have to do is get Tom on my side and the rest should be easy."

The being didn't know if he fully agree with his master on that front, but he decided to remain silent. He wouldn't argue with the boy about his choice, they both knew Harry didn't need his tethers until his fifth of sixth year at Hogwarts.

They both paused in front of the giant doors to Gringotts. Harry smiled and nodded to the two goblins standing guards, it caused them both to break their emotionless mask and stare at him shocked.

Harry continued on into the bank and stood in line like everyone else. He looked around curiously wondering if Hagrid would be there getting the sorcerer's stone.

Vivid green eyes landed on the giant of a man, leaning over and mumbling to one of the goblins before the two turned leaving the room.

"Next!" Harry looked in front of himself and realized he was the next person in line so he stepped up not able to see over the desk. The goblin leaned over the desk looking down at him.

The creature didn't look too pleased to see him. "Who might you be boy? Why is it you're here?"

Harry didn't show a single ounce of fear of the creature he just smiled slightly. "My names Harry Potter and I'm here to claim my heirships, and I wanted to close off some of my accounts."

The goblin was shocked at the young boys sophisticated way of handling things. He nodded leaning back and standing up. "Follow me, we'll discuss this in my office."

The two quickly made their way to an office where others couldn't hear their discussions. "Which vaults are you interested in closing off Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed looking up at the goblin. "I wanted to do a test to see which houses are mine to manage is that possible?"

The goblin, Griphook, nodded and pulled out a dagger and a piece of paper. "All I need is a drop of your blood, it will tell me all of the houses you own."

Harry nodded grabbing the dagger and pricked his finger letting seven drops of blood fall onto the paper.

They waited a few minutes as the blood did its job and Griphook picked up the paper nodding. "Well Mr. Potter you are the heir of two houses, but you have blood ties with a few others houses as well."

Harry grinned eager to know of these blood ties. Griphook continued seeing the boys eager look. "You are heir to the house of Potter and the house of Black, both from blood ties, you are tied to the Peverell line, the Malfoy line, and the Bones line."

Harry couldn't believe he had ties to three different families. "How am I tied to these families? How are we related?"

Griphook looked over the paper before finding what he wanted. "The Potters descended from the youngest Peverell brother, however there is no other Peverells alive today, as for the Malfoy's your related to Narcissa Malfoy, she is a distant cousin because your fathers mother Dorea was a Black, as for the Bones family your great, great, great grandmother, Annabell Potter married one Joseph Bones."

Harry was ecstatic, in his first life he never looked in to other possible family members, he knew he was somehow related to the Malfoys, but he didn't now how until today, same with the Bones family, he knew of Madam Bones on the Wizengamot and there was a Susan Bones in his year but he never really got to know them.

The young Potter was determined to get to know his family this time around, if there was one thing you could always rely on it was family, true family unlike the Dursleys.

"I wish to claim my heirships for the house of Potter and Black and I want to make my accounts closed to everyone but myself or someone from the Black family." Griphook nodded and turned to go get the rings needed.

Death having remained silent the whole time came forward. "Master, do you plan on confronting your family this time?"

Harry nodded grinning. "Yeah, I'd like to get to know Susan and even Draco this time around, those two would be loyal because they are both family first kind of people."

The door opened halting their conversation as Griphook brought out the two rings. He opened the lid showing the big gaudy rings. "You will wear these until you turn sixteen when you can come in and claim your lordships, I have sealed up the vaults so your magical guardian or anyone else may not enter them."

Harry took the rings slipping the Potter ring on his ring finger and the Black ring on his middle finger. Harry stood up standing a little straighter now that he had his rings back. "I'll be making a withdrawal from the Potter vaults today other than that, I have no other business."

Griphook nodded and lead the boy out of his office before handing over the requested amount of money. "Have a wonderful day Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and left the bank to go do his school shopping, Death floated behind him following at a small distance. "Were to first master?"

The young Potter grinned back at the being. "Madam Malkins of course, this is where I first met Draco in my previous life only this time I'll make a good first impression."

They both stopped in front of the shop, Harry took a deep breath eyes determined, this would be the first step to changing his future hopefully for the better.

* * *

Some info for people who are wondering.  
Tether- A person who helps ground someone's magic, they are able to channel the magic through them and back into the earth they keep a hold on another person magic.  
This is a term I totally made up, I hope I was a little original with the inheritance thing, everyone always make's him own like a ten different houses and have all these limits on his powers and what not so I wanted to be a little realistic in this by making him the lord of two houses we know he owns. Anyways let me know what you think and if there's something specific you'd like to see in this story, also if there's anyone you'd want Harry to become friends with that joins his group.

Word Count: 1,360


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot!

* * *

Harry walked into Madam Malkins with his head held high. He glanced around and noticed Draco standing on a raised platform as tape measures flew around him.

Harry walked up and stood on the platform right next to Draco's. The blonde looked over at him and his eyes widened when he noticed the two rings on Harry's finger. "That's the Black family crest!"

The brunette looked down at his finger and looked back up smiling. "Yes, I know I'm the heir to the Black family, my godfather blood adopted me into his family and has all his assets signed to me."

Draco looked shocked before glancing up seeing the scar. "Great Salazar your Harry Potter!"

Sticking out his hand expectantly Draco looked at Harry grinning. "My names Draco, Draco Malfoy, I'm the heir to the Malfoy family."

Harry took the hand shaking it, he knew at first Draco would only be interested in befriending him purely for his own selfish reasons, but Harry was sure he could make the blonde a true friend to rely on.

They both stood forward again when one of the tape measures slapped them each on the hand for moving. "Since your last name is Malfoy that must mean we're cousins, I've never met any family from my father's side."

Draco's eyes widened almost comically at the brunette's words. "What do you mean? Surely you must be living with a magical family? It would be completely unacceptable so you to be living anywhere else!"

Harry smiled slightly looking down to his feet. "I've been living with my aunt and uncle on my mother's side, they aren't very accommodating and I just a few months ago figured out that magic even existed."

The blonde seemed to be completely enraged by this news. He shook his head in disbelief. "How could Dumbledore do this! As your magical guardian he should have told you about your heritage a long time ago! This is completely unacceptable; my father will hear about this!"

Madam Malkin walked in just then waving Draco off. "I'm done with your robes and your mother is waiting for you at the front."

Draco nodded stepping down, he stopped after a moment and looked to Harry. "On the train I'll find you so sit somewhere in back alright, cousin."

The brunette grinned nodding and waved goodbye to his cousin. Shortly after Harry left Madam Malkins and made his way towards the leaky cauldron, he'd stay there until it was time to leave for school.

Death appeared beside Harry looking down at his small master. "You seem to be in a good mood master, did your meeting go well?"

Harry looked up at the being and nodded happily. "Yes I believe it went very well, I'm sure I will be getting a letter from Narcissa very soon, and I've already started to change things by befriending Draco, soon he'll be in my pocket as one of my more trusted allies."

The two walked into the leaky cauldron and Harry got himself a room, they made their way upstairs and Harry flopped back on a bed sighing and starring at the ceiling. "Soon, everything will start changing."

-(Break)-

Harry found himself a compartment in the back of the train, he sat a brought out a book on potions. He knew from experience that Snape would call on him and try to trip him up but he would be prepared this time.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Harry glanced up to see Draco and a few others. Crabbe and Goyle where there and Harry could also see Pansy Parkinson, there were two others he never met in his last life.

The group of six stepped in all taking a seat and Draco sat next to Harry who was by the window. "So when I got home I immediately went and talked to my father about your situation and he said he'd be taking this matter to the ministry immediately."

The others in the group perked up wondering what the blonde was talking about. Harry smiled nodding in thanks to the blonde. "It would be wonderful if your father could get my magical guardian changed to someone who would actually try and do their job."

Draco nodded agreeing and he pulled out an envelope handing it to Harry. "This is from mother, she told me to give it to you the next time we talked."

Harry nodded and took the envelope. It seemed like that was all Pansy could take before she finally spoke up. "What is going on here? Why are we being buddy buddy with Potter of all people? Shouldn't you be hanging around people like the Weasleys?"

The brunette looked over and chuckled. "Sorry but I don't know who the Weasley's are but I do know Draco is my distant cousin and they always say family should stick together, and besides why would I need to be with someone like the Weasleys, whoever they even are?"

Pansy looked slightly shocked that he seemed to not know anything. She seemed thoughtful before grinning. "Alright Potter I'll give you a chance, I believe we could become very good friends."

Harry chuckled nodding, he never really knew much of Pansy except that she was madly in love with Draco.

The door to the compartment slammed open and a red head stood in the way. Harry instantly felt his mood sour at who stood there. Ron Weasley stood in the doorway scrunching his nose up as though he smelled something foul.

The red head instantly locked on to Harry and he grinned. "Blimey your Harry Potter, my names Ron, Ron Weasley I've been looking everywhere for you, I was hoping maybe we could hang out, besides I'm way better company than this lot."

Before Harry could do anything, Draco stood and slapped the red heads hand away sneering at him. "Why don't you run along Weasel, Harry doesn't need to hang around a blood traitor like you, he obviously knows good company."

Ron glared at Draco snarling. "Why don't you shut up Malfoy, Harry can speak for himself you future death eater, everyone knows your family is evil and dark, why would Harry Potter want to be friends with you when he's obviously a light wizard."

Harry stood deciding he'd heard enough. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder pulling him back before turning to Ron. "I'm sorry but Draco is right, I don't need nor do I want to hang out with you, I'll stay here with my family, now please leave."

Ron looked to be in utter shock, he fumbled for words until finally Crabbe and Goyle stood and picked him up throwing him out of their compartment. Harry sighed sitting back down. "Really who does he think he is coming in here and practically demanding I leave and go with him, like I'd choose him a complete stranger over family."

Draco seemed to be glowing with how happy he is. The rest of the ride was filled with the group talking and eating. Harry met Blaise and Theodore and he really liked them. The brunette leaned back in his seat laughing at something Blaise said, this year seemed like it was going to be good and he planned on starting it with a bang.

* * *

The next chapter will feature the sorting and meeting Susan and a few others, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Word Count: 1,219


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot!

* * *

Harry stepped off the train with Draco behind him and Pansy in front. He made sure that he still had Narcissa note on him, he didn't want anyone prying so he was waiting until he got to his dorm before opening it.

Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Theodore all got on a boat together. Once they were settled Theo decided to ask the question Harry had been waiting for. "So Harry what house are you hoping to get into?"

Harry grinned, he had been waiting for someone to ask that. "Well, I truly think all the houses are amazing but there's one house that I feel tops the rest and I already know you all are going to think I'm bonkers but I'm hoping to get into Hufflepuff."

Like Harry thought the three boys started protesting loudly but Harry held up a hand to stop them. "Listen to my reasoning first, I above all else value loyalty, once you've betrayed my trust you will not get it back, Hufflepuffs are loyal, in a sticky situation you can always trust a Hufflepuff to have your back, so send a snake into the puffs and what do you think is going to happen?"

The boys were silent before Blaise looked up eyes narrowed. "Someone who knew how to be cunning and how to manipulate would be a king in that house, he'd be able to bring the whole house under his thumb."

Harry grinned nodding. The boys were looking at him almost amazed, Draco shook his head wondering how no one had ever thought of doing something like that before. "Your a bloody genius Harry, and I fear to think what time will do to you."

Harry laughed openly as the boat came to dock. The group met back up with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle as they made their way into the castle.

All the other first years were looking around amazed by the beauty that was Hogwarts. Harry felt the warm rush of the school magic flood over him and he smiled. He finally felt like he was back home, back where he was meant to be.

Like the first time the group was stopped right before McGonagall, who stood at the top of the stairs her lips in a tight line. "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, your house will become your family, any rules breaking and you will lose point, do well and you'll earn point now then wait here."

Once she was out of site a loud voice exclaimed to the group. "Seems like Harry Potter's gone dark! He's hanging around the snakes and everything."

Whispers broke out among the group and Harry looked around analyzing everyone. He noticed a girl with dark brown hair pulled up into a tight bun, her lips were sealed in a thin line as she stared at Ron. There was a red head with freckles next to her shooting a glare at the Weasley.

Harry stepped forward deciding to speak up. "Just because I refused to be friends with someone who insulted my family does not make me a dark wizard, besides what makes a dark wizard is their core magic which no one has control of, they are born with their magical cores someone with even a little brains would know this."

Ron flushed when he heard some of the students snicker at his humiliation. Ron opened his mouth to retort but a firm tap on his shoulder had him looking back. McGonagall looked down at him frowning. "Is there a problem Mr. Weasley."

Ron back down shaking his head. McGonagall nodded and turned. "Please follow me in a single file line, there will be no pushing and pulling and there is no need to rush now follow me."

The doors to the great hall swung open and the kids all looked on amazed at the magical area. Harry grinned looking up at the ceiling. "It's not really the night sky, it's bewitched to look like that, I read about it in Hogwarts A History."

Harry looked to his right and smiled faintly, Hermione blushed when she noticed his attention. "I'm sorry, sometimes when I'm nervous I list off random facts."

Harry shook his head still smiling, he wanted to be mad at her he really did but it was hard to when he knows she was manipulated just as he was. Harry put his hand out. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Hermione beamed shaking his hand eagerly. "I've read all about you in the history books, but don't worry I know not all of that stuff is true, my names Hermione Granger, I hope we can become friends."

Harry nodded. "Likewise, and thank you for not believing that rubbish in the books, really I want friends who will get to know me, just Harry."

The girl nodded in understanding, she could understand how it might feel to always be judged on something you did when you were a baby and not on how he was now. The two stopped talking when McGonagall started reading off names.

"Hermione Granger."

The bushy haired girl took a deep breath steeling her nerves. Harry patted her on the back to get her moving and she smiled at him gratefully. Hermione sat on the stool stiffly as the hat was placed on her head. It took almost five minutes before it called out. "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry smirked knowing because of that right there, things would change, it may not seem like anything big but it really was when it comes to time. There would be no Gryffindor Golden Trio in this timeline and Harry was immensely pleased to noticed the troubled look on Dumbledores face.

"Harry Potter."

The tables erupted in whispers and Harry could hear how everyone was saying he'd be in Gryffindor, there was no questions asked. Harry wanted to laugh, he loved Gryffindor and always would because it represented his parents, but he was young back then and he knows now he should have went to Slytherin like the hat wanted.

Harry sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. _"Well this certainly is a surprise, I believe I've already sorted you once before, so where should I put you, Gryffindor is still a possibility...Hmm but no I don't believe that should be your house...I know just where to put you." "_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everything was silent, the tables of students were in shock and even the head table with the teachers seemed to be in shock. Suddenly loud cheers and clapping was heard as the Hufflepuff table erupted into shouts and cheers.

Harry got off the stool and made his way to the badger house, he really did enjoy the look of shock on Dumbledore and Snapes face, even Quirrels looks was funny.

Harry took the seat next to the brown haired girl with the bun and the red head with freckles. The girl with the bun turned to him with a smile holding her hand out. "Hello my names Susan Bones, I'm surprised but glad to see you in our house."

The freckled girl grinned reaching over and shook Harry's other hand. "I'm Hannah Abott I can't believe you wound up in the Badger house! This will be so exciting I can't wait to hear about everyone reactions!"

Harry grinned shaking both girls hands, he knew he'd like these two. "Hello I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet both of you, Bones sounds like a familiar name, is there any chance your mothers name is Amelia?"

Susan nodded but seemed kind of hesitant and Harry put his hands up in the surrender position. "I didn't mean anything by it! The goblins told me I was related to an Amelia Bones, that she was like a distant cousin or something that's why I was asking."

Susan smiled nodding pleasantly. "Yes we are distantly related, I was wondering if you'd know about that, I thought of telling you but figured I'd let you figure it out on your own."

Harry nodded and the tables filled with food, Harry dug in ignoring the two pairs of piercing eyes digging into his back, he'd deal with both of them later, right now he just wanted to enjoy being home.

* * *

Next chapter we'll find out what's in the note, there will be the first encounter with Snape and Quirrel, and a surprise visit.

Word count: 1,405


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot!

* * *

Harry sat in his dorm on his bed with the curtains closed around him. The note from Narcissa was sitting in front of him and the brunette honestly felt a little bit of anxiety about reading the contents inside.

Death appeared behind his small master and rolled his eyes. "Are you really worried about a small note written by a woman who is your own family? Your the master of death and your worrying over a note, really master just open it."

Harry huffed glaring at death, the being just didn't understand how important this little note really was. This note could let Harry have the family he's always wanted or it could crush everything before it even started, but Harry knew death was right, he needed to just open it and get it over with.

The brunette picked the note up and carefully opened it pulling the letter out and open, he glanced over the elegant draw and took a deep breath before going to the top and reading the letter.

 _Harry dearest,  
I am so pleased to hear from Draco that your reaching out to me, we are related distantly though the Black family and I would be very pleased if you would agree to meet with me. Family is very important in the pureblood society and I hope you will agree with me. I would very much like it if you could come home with Draco for the holidays, we can meet and talk properly then. Draco told me a little about your situation and if you so choose I will have Lucius begin the paperwork to get you out of that horrible home and living with us, your family. There is no rush so take your time and write back to me when you feel ready.  
With love, Narcissa_

Harry could see the tears dripping onto the page but he couldn't stop the tears. Death silently wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him into his arms. "What's wrong master? Is the letter not to your liking, do you want me to go and reap them?"

Harry choked on a laugh shaking his head, he looked up with his vibrant green eyes smiling. "No the letter was good, I'm just surprised and happy that's why I'm crying, she wants me to come to her home with Draco for the holidays, I've never been with real family during the holidays."

Death chuckled running a hand through the younger boys hair soothingly. "It is late now master, you should be getting to sleep your going to have a busy day tomorrow, you can write back to Narcissa in the morning, now sleep."

Harry nodded eyes drooping and he snuggled into Deaths side. The being made to leaving but Harry grabbed onto his arm looking up at him pleadingly. "Stay with me please."

Death settled back down holding the young boy close. "Always."

-(Break)-

Harry sat in class, he was slightly annoyed knowing what he was going to have to go through soon. Susan looked over him raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong Harry? Your frowning."

Before the boy could reply the doors were thrown open banging into the walls and Snape strode in looking intimidating and dark. The classes this time were Slytherin and Hufflepuff, which honestly surprised Harry when he first came in.

Snape started going through the roll call and stopped at Harry's name. "Oh yes Mr. Potter our new celebrity, tell me then Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, and he could see Susan and Hannah eyeing him worriedly along with Draco. Harry smirked looking up at Snape challengingly. "You get a very powerful sleeping potion known as the draught of living death...sir."

Snape looked positively livid that Harry was able to get it right. He nodded then fired off another question. "Well then where Mr. Potter would you look to find me a bezoar?"

Harry faked confusion and he could see the triumph rising in Snapes eyes before he grinned answering. "In the stomach of a goat sir."

Snape glared harsher at Harry before asking his last question, one he felt confident that Harry would not know. "What is the difference between Monkswood and wolfsbane?"

Harry leaned back in his chair amusement gone, staring Snape right in the eyes. "There is no difference sir, they are the same thing. If that's the end of you trying to drill me to humiliate me in front of the whole class than can we begin the lesson...Sir."

Snape looked like he was about to implode but he reeled it in and directed it to the class as a whole. "Well why aren't you lot writing this down!"

The class started normally, occasionally Snape would call on him to try and trip him up but Harry was well prepared, he knew all of this stuff because he had already taken it once already.

It wasn't long before the class came to an end, Harry gathered his things and followed Hannah and Susan but right before he left Snape called out. "Mr. Potter maybe next time you can try not to be such an insufferable know it all, maybe Ravenclaw should have been your house."

Some of the snakes laughed and Harry smiled nodding. "I won't answer if you don't call on me professor, as for my house choice, I enjoy the puffs immensely so I think I'll stay."

With that Harry left the room. Susan was absolutely fuming and she stomped down the hall. "How dare he try and bully a student! He was blatantly trying to humiliate you in class, wait until my mother hears about this! Don't you worry a bit Harry I'll get that horrible teacher sorted so he doesn't try and bully you again the nerve of that man!"

Harry smiled placing a hand on Susan's shoulder. "Suzie come on calm down it's fine, I'm sure there is a reason he doesn't like me all that much, don't worry about he'll stop eventually when he doesn't get the reactions he wants."

Susan didn't look happy about it but she nodded agreeing with his words. Draco came striding towards them not looking too pleased himself. "I'm sorry about Sev, he usually isn't that horrible to students, I tried asking him about it but he told me to go to class."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder shrugging. "Not much we can do, like I told Susan, I'm sure after a while he'll stop."

Draco nodded but still didn't look too pleased with the outcome. "Enough gloom the lot of you, let's head outside to the black lake it's nice out and we have a free period!"

Hannah grinned nodding eagerly. "Yes please get me out of this stuffy school, I need the sunlight to flourish! With out it I'll wilt into someone like Susan!"

Susan rolled her eyes at the girl and Harry laughed at their banter. The group were making their way to the black lake and were joined by Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, and Neville surprisingly. The only Gryffindor was being dragged along by the bushy haired girl.

The slytherins sneered at the shaking boy and Pansy spoke up. "Why is Longbottom here? Little Gryffindor you lost or something?"

Neville was shaking and he didn't know what to say because he was scared. Harry stepped up shaking his head. "Stop it you guys, there's one thing I will demand if you all want to be friends with me, when we're together we get along, our friend group will be like our family we'll have each others backs if you can't accept that then I'll cut off all ties with you now."

Harry was dead serious, he wouldn't have his friends being at each others necks. Pansy sighed loudly before nodding. "Fine, I value our friendship so I'll agree to your condition, but I will defend myself if I have to."

Harry laughed nodding, he was honestly surprised they'd agree so easily. Neville seemed to relax and he sat with Hannah and surprisingly Blaise talking about Herbology. Harry was sitting with Draco and Susan talking and another surprise Pansy and Hermione were getting along really well.

Susan brought up something Harry was a little worried about. "Harry my mother was wanting to know if you'd come home with me for the winter hols? She'd like to meet you and I think it's a good idea as well."

Sighing Harry looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Suz but I've already told Draco I'd go home with him for the winter holidays."

Susan nodded not looking too hurt by the information. "That's fine, then for the spring holidays you'll come to our home, as for the summer holidays I'm sure our parents can discuss a suitable schedule."

Draco nodded agreeing, he was about to start protesting if the hufflepuff had said Harry would stay with her for the summer, but he could compromise with splitting it up.

The group got up to go to their next classes. Harry looked over to Hannah. "Hey Han-Han what class do we have next?"

Hannah chuckled shaking her head at the nickname before pulling out her schedule. "Hm seems like we have defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors."

The group came to a split in the halls and the Slytherins along with Hermione said their goodbyes and took off down the right hall, Neville stayed with their group as they made their was to defense.

Harry was honestly a little nervous knowing he was going to be in such a close vicinity of Voldemort, it would be the first time in a very long time and he was nervous but also very excited, his magic was thrumming under his skin.

They walked into the room and Harry went immediately to the front desk's which could hold four people. Neville sat on his right and Susan sat on his left with Hannah next to her.

It didn't take too long for the rest of the class to come in and of course Harry had to be targeted immediately. "Looks like I was wrong about Potter, he's not going dark, he's just useless, I bet he who must no be named will be embarresed knowing his supposed enemy is in the house of the useless."

That seemed to get the puffs extremely angry as they all stood shouting angrily. Harry was feeling almost murderous, he didn't care if the weasel talked about him but no one was going to bad mouth his house, or Voldemort in front of him.

Before Harry could get up and give the red head a piece of his mind Quirrell placed a hand on Ron's shoulder looking down at him with Red blazing eyes. "Mr. Weasley take your seat before I give you detention, and another thing Weasley the dark lord would not be stupid enough to underestimate is enemy, no matter what house and he surely would not be embarrassed over something as stupid as a house, the Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty and that is a truly terrifying thought."

Harry smirked, that was Voldemort talking not Quirrell and Harry couldn't help but feel pleased knowing the dark lord still viewed him as a worthy enemy.

In the next moment the intimidation faded and the blood red eyes went to a rusty brown. "N-N-Now th-then plea-please turn to p-page 9-94."

Harry kept his eyes glued to Quirrell and held on to every wood he said, he knew the teacher could feel his eyes on him, because he seemed stiff and tense but Harry honestly couldn't care less.

The brunette decided he'd try something, it could be risky but at the moment Harry didn't really care too much. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting his magic sweep across the room. Hannah's eyes snapped over to him curiously but other than her none of the other students noticed.

Quirrell went completely tense and his words cut off. He turned and stared directly at Harry, red eyes blazing. "That will be all, you can leave...all but you Mr. Potter I'd like to have a word with you."

Ron seemed too pleased thinking Harry was going to get in trouble. Susan and Hannah looked a little worried but they left the room when Harry nodded at them. Soon it was just Harry and Quirrell and they stared at each other silently.

Finally the teacher broke the silence. "You know who I am."

It wasn't a question it was said as a fact. Harry nodded not taking his avada green eyes off the figure in front of him. "Yes, the dark lord Voldemort right?"

Voldemort smirked, the boy was sharp and smart that much he knew. The man turned and went behind his desk before sitting and lacing his fingers together. "So do you wish to kill me Potter? Want me to suffer for the things I did?"

Harry chuckled shaking his head and walked over to the desk sitting on the edge. "No, I don't want you dead, maybe at one point but this is a war and in wars people die, beside me and you we're connected two parts of a soul with out one the other dies, I don't want you dead, I want you to succeed, to kill Dumbledore and save the wizarding world and it's magic."

Voldemort rose an eyebrow honestly surprised by the boys answer. "So you think I'm right? Is this some kind of a trick?"

The brunette shook his head. "This is not a trick and I do believe you are right on some cases, mainly that muggles are bad for the wizarding world and muggleborns should be taught the pureblood customs at a young age so they can understand our world better."

Voldemort felt almost triumphant, if he truly had the golden boy savior on his side then there was absolutely no one who could get in his way, he'd win this war once and for all. He just needed to get his body back.

Standing up Voldemort walked around the desk coming closer to the boy and leaning closer to him. "If you truly mean that then I want you to help me get the sorcers stone, do that and I'll believe you."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Voldemort felt anger fill him and he narrowed his blood red eyes on the boy. "So then you were lying about all of that! You refuse to help me be restored to my old power!"

Harry rolled his avada green eyes, really he forgot how dramatic the man could be. "No, I won't help you get the stone because that's stupid, I have a better idea, one that will restore you to full power and give you your old body back."

Voldemort pulled in his anger deciding to listen to what the boy had to say. "Very well but make it fast I have another class in twenty minutes."

* * *

Word count 2,508


End file.
